Dtale!Infected
An AU of Infected (Mix!Sans). He killed Dtale!Alpha and Dtale!Error404 from Determinatale 2.0 Story His world was a peaceful one. He was happy. Nothing was wrong... then suddenly, A Human RESET his World. He went Mad, burning and Killing Everything in sight. At the end of it all, he realised what he had done. And he enjoyed it. No, he didn't Enjoy it. He LOVED IT. He soon realised he could Travel through AU's, and soon found a syringe of Red Liquid in some AU. He Took the Syringe, and then saw a Skeleton injecting it into their Eye. This was the problem. He watched a Papyrus inject DT. Which means he thought you inject the DT into the Right eye, rather than their Dominant Eye. Infected Sprayed the DT into his Right eye. The DT Sort of screwed things up. Since it went into the Wrong eye, it hurt him. His Right Eye soon became really messed up looking. So he covered it with a Light Brown Patch. When he took the DT, it actually hurt so much he slammed his Skull into a Wall. This caused his Skull to crack and make a Big hole in the Right top side of his Skull. He didn't cover that up because he couldn't find a Patch to cover it. Nor could he find anything Else really. He would've put his Hood up to cover it, if it hadn't been torn Off when he went Insane in his Once-Peaceful world. Infected left the world in which he found the DT, and started Exploring again. He came across a new peaceful world. Being insane, he hates Peace, since it reminds him of his World, so he wanted this world to also suffer like his world has; Die at the Hands of Infected. Infected was able to properly kill everyone in this world he found was named Determinatale 2.0. He wondered why, because he found out soon enough that he could SAVE and LOAD and CONTINUE. So why couldn't these Monsters, even when they had the DT like he did? He didn't know this yet, but it was because of his LV and his DT levels. He was more Determined than these Monsters. He didn't really want to know why though, either. He killed 99% of Determinatale 2.0. It was on the verge of breaking. Then he came across the last 2 people in the world (That he knew about). The 2 people were Skeletons, both the Same size as Infected. He asked for their Names. No Response. Infected raised his Axe and 'axed' again. Still no response. Then he charged. The 2 skeletons fought bravely. They were quite strong as well. But Infected was quicker and Stronger. This clearly wasn't Infected's First Rodeo. Eventually, all 3 got tired. And in the small break they took, Infected cut one of the skeletons. They turned to dust on the Spot. The other skeleton was riddled with Grief, an emotion Infected had lost the ability to feel a long time ago. He had also Lost Empathy, meaning he didn't care what the Skeleton was feeling. He killed them too. If Infected could feel Empathy, he would've Hesitated. But there was no Hesitation. The Skeleton didn't dust immediately. Then his Eyes glowed red. He tore a hole in the Fabric of his Universe, straight into the Dtale!Void. He grabbed Infected, tearing his Axe away from him and throwing him into the Tear. He then jumped in himself and Punched Infected. While Infected was Dazed, the Skeleton grabbed one of the many codes around them, and Hacked them. He was driven mad by this, and he tore at his Skull, making his Eyes bleed. Then he turned his Attention back to Infected. He grabbed the Codes and lassoed Infected and pulled him closer. Then he whispered "My name, is ERR_404". Then he tore Infected Apart. Infected woke back up at the SAVE Point where he Saved last. No sign of 'ERR_404'. Infected grabbed his Spare Axe and left the AU that he was in. And he began his Search for that Skeleton. He was going to Kill ERR_404. Even if it takes him 3 Billion LOADs. Profile Appearance He wears a Blue jacket over a red Shirt, Black Shorts with red lines, Pink Socks and Red Slippers. His Blue jacket is covered in blood, and his Hood was torn off when he went Insane. He has a Patch over his Destroyed Right Eye, and a Blue Outline with a Red and Pink Centre for his Left Bad Time Eye. He has a large Crack on the Side of his Skull. Personality Insane, Mean, Determined to Kill D!Error404. He will kill anyone, and Destroy anything that stops him, or gets in his way, or even slightly Inconvenience's him. If Someone so much as Breathes in his Direction, he'll kill them. Powers Gaster Blasters These are Red with Red and Blue Eyes. They do a lot of Damage and can fire for a Duration of up to 10 seconds before fizzing out and disappearing. Axe Not really a Power as such, but it's a weapon. He lost his Trusty Axe in Determinatale 2.0 when 404 took it off him, but he has his Spare axe now. He wants 2 things. His axe, and for 404 to be Dead. Forever. Preferably by his Hands. AU Jump Allows him to go from AU to AU. Grapple He can use Bones of other Skeletons as Grappling Hooks. He normally uses the Spine, but he will also use other Bones and will often take Spines from other Skeletons to make his Grapple Longer. His Grapple is only 3 metres long currently. More TBA. Weaknesses His Eye Often his Eye will hurt and Spike in Pain, Distracting him. This will stop him from fighting, giving his Victim some time to hit Infected, or Run. If you have fought him Before and he knows you know about it, He will Fake it, hoping you try something. Then he kills you. More TBA. Relationships All his Friends are Dead, and he just Hates D404. Trivia * TBA.